User blog:SANTORYU99/Wiki Christmas - Day 3: SANT's Christmas Album
' This Christmas be sure to pick up SANT's new album: Gifts from Google. It's got all of those classic ' Christmas carols you know and love, like... Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer The reindeer that nobody knew about (or cared about), and his inspiring tale. You know Hageshii Uma and Bikusen Dasher and Dancer Kisho You know Comet Cupid donors and lightning But do you remember All the most famous reindeer Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer We had a very shiny nose If you see it until now They also say that it's light All the other reindeer Laughing, he had to give his name You do not want to let poor Rudolph Participate in all the reindeer games In the fog of Christmas Eve, Santa Claus, now that Very bright, Rudolph with your nose, They will not lead my sleigh tonight Then all the reindeer, how to love him When she cried, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - They will go down in history Silent Night The story of the birth of Jesus, and something about a dude named Feng. Silent Night Holy Night All of the bright, quiet Round Feng virgin mother and child Holy Infant, gentle We will sleep in heavenly peace, We will sleep in peace in heaven. Silent Night Holy Night Son of God, the pure light of love From Sacred surface radiation beam In the early redemption grace period, Jesus, God, when you were born Jesus, God in your time of birth. Silent Night Holy Night Shepherd glance earthquake, Honor, streaming from the sky Sky, host sing hallelujah. Christ the Savior was born, Christ the Savior was born. O Christmas Tree Some traditions last forever, others don't. Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree! Thy leaves are constant, Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree Thy leaves are constant, Not only green when summer here, Moreover, when there is wind and cold. Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree Still leaves you so! Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree Joy, so you do not have me! Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree Joy, so you do not have me! Each year, this Christmas, It brought us so much joy and happiness. Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree Joy, so you do not have me! Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree They are the same until now! Symbol of goodwill and love You will remain unchanged until now Each Lichtgestalt Bell each silver Nobody helped spread is not very good at life Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree You will remain unchanged until now Jingle Bells Or Jingle Berbers????? In the snow chic, Horse open sleigh from animals We go to the site They are laughing all the way. Bob tail ring Bell I despise spirit What a fun ride, sing Songs driven sleigh tonight. Oh, jingle jingle Berbers Promise is promise! Oh, what fun This is a ride Horse open sleigh from the animal, and hey! Jingle jingle Berber Jingle all the way! Oh, no driving, fun Horse open sleigh from animals One or two days before I think I took a ride Soon Miss Fanny Bright Sitting next to me Ma is to streamline and straight Miss I went to looked like many of his He drove to the bank We have angered Oh, jingle jingle Berbers Promise is promise! Oh, what fun This is a ride Horse open sleigh from the animal, and hey! Jingle jingle Berber Jingle all the way! Oh, no driving, fun Horse open sleigh from animals Two days ago We need to talk, I said Snow went on my And I fell on the back of the head. Take the gentleman 1 horse open sleigh His presence, I laughed a big lie However, we immediately drove away Oh, jingle jingle Berbers Promise is promise! Oh, what fun This is a ride Horse open sleigh from the animal, and hey! Jingle jingle Berber Jingle all the way! Oh, no driving, fun Horse open sleigh from animals We Wish You A Merry Christmas GIVE ME THE FIGGY PUDDING! Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas happy New Year The good news, we have You and your loved ones Merry Christmas happy New Year Now, we brought some figgy pudding Now, we brought some figgy pudding Now, we brought some figgy pudding Full of energy Until a few of us, we did not go, Until a few of us, we did not go, Until a few of us, we did not go, So there you have it to come here So, they brought us some figgy pudding So, they brought us some figgy pudding So, they brought us some figgy pudding You're all here with him The good news, we have You and your loved ones Merry Christmas happy New Year Santa Claus Is Coming To Town Santa was arrested for numerous charges of homicide. You'd better be careful Do not cry, which is good Those who do not pout good I like your reasons Santa Claus is coming to town He was making a list Moreover, we will check twice. He will find Who is naughty and nice Santa Claus is coming to town When you sleep, it fits you If you woke up, he knew, If you've been good or bad, he knows, So is a good kind! You'd better be careful Do not cry, which is good Those who do not pout good I like your reasons Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus came Santa Claus came Santa Claus is coming to town BONUS TRACK! A special gift from me to to the wiki :) Jingle bell Batman odor Robin gave birth to eggs Batmobile Forgot round The clown flee Merry Christmas Or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate around this time of year. Hope you enjoyed the nonsense! PS: Be sure to check out the other blogs in the template below. Jude & Joe made a noice battle & Dragon shows us what christmas would be like without Tory. Category:Blog posts